


Disinformation - Missing scene – TsbyBS

by JudyL



Series: The Sentinel Missing Scenes [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the second challenge on the Sentinel Flash list. Two words: family and hysteria. Well, I suppose hysteria comes in all shapes and sizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disinformation - Missing scene – TsbyBS

First posted July 14, 2005

* * *

“Sid!” Naomi said staring at her old flame who stood grinning like the Cheshire Cat on the threshold to Jim and Blair’s home. “What are you doing here?”

“Naomi,” Sid purred as he stepped in and hugged her. “I was hoping that a personal touch would convince your son to let me publish his paper.” The publisher backed away from Naomi with a smile. “Is he here?”

“No,” Naomi said uncertainly. “He had some things to do then said he had a meeting at the U.”

Sid’s smile grew. “Good! Good. I can talk to him then.” The man glanced at his watch. “The meeting is set for two o’clock, would you like to grab some lunch and then I can drive you over for the big announcement?”

Naomi nodded, feeling a bit shell-shocked. “Announcement?” she asked as she grabbed her jacket, then locked the loft before following Sid down to his car.

“Yes, I spoke to the Nobel Prize committee after you told me about your friend,” Sid glanced over to see Naomi’s puzzled nod. “Well, they told me that there’s a very good chance Blair could win. That on top of the money my company is willing to offer for the rights to the book…” he grinned, “Well, Naomi, let’s just say your son is going to be rich and famous, very quickly.”

“But Sid,” Naomi stuttered, “Blair doesn’t want to publish it. I should never have sent it to you. He, he said there are… privacy issues that he hasn’t worked out yet. You can’t publish it. And besides he didn’t give you permission to release any of it, how can the Nobel Prize committee determine his eligibility if they haven’t seen the paper?” Naomi stopped to take a breath.

Sid patted her knee as he drove. “Naomi, Naomi, calm down. Everything will be fine. You should be so proud of Blair…”

“I am,” she said quickly, “but he’ll be so upset…”

“Don’t worry, how can he be upset about fame and fortune?” Sid assured. “It’s really quite an amazing thing. I’d love to meet this Detective Ellison too.” ”Why?” Noami asked, suddenly realizing just exactly what she had done. If Blair had finished his thesis on Sentinels, which is what he’d been working on for years, then he must have found a subject… _Oh God! Jim’s a Sentinel! What have I done?_

“Well, if this is Blair’s thesis and even half of what he said about Ellison is true, then the man is a veritable super man. ‘Seeing before others see, hearing what others can’t…’ I think that’s the quote. Anyway,” Sid continued, completely missing the sudden lack of color in Naomi’s face. “It would be terrific publicity for the book to have Ellison present at this press conference.”

Naomi shrank in on herself a bit. “I don’t think he’ll be there,” she muttered softly _. Oh, Blair, what have I done?_

_The end_


End file.
